Sweet Sixteen
by Tamika DanarDraco
Summary: Yamato doesn't like birthdays, can Taichi change his mind? Pointless Taito fluff, enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. (I'm too lazy to think of something witty to say today, go do it yourself)

Warnings: RANDOM PHYSCO SORA! Some swearing, and a few kisses between random characters, nothing else like that, unfortunately. Some angst but nothing to major. Some Sorato, but in the end it's a Taito , so that means boys in love with each other! Nothing really nasty happens to any of the characters in this one! Shock, Horror! Yeah, I know, what's the world coming too?

A/N: Pointless birthday fluffy fic for Thingy! Happy 16th birthday honey. And please Mike and Thingy nothing over pg13 tonight! And if you do, DO NOT PHONE ME AND GIVE ME ALL THE FRIKKIN DETAILS! Sorry… I know you two will read this so remember that otherwise I'll fucking kill you, or throw something heavy at you, whichever one is easiest and least expensive…

Sweet Sixteen!

_Beep… beep… beep…_

A shaky hand reached out from under the cover and thumped the alarm clock. Which continued to ring. Loudly. Yamato groaned and hit the beeping machine again, but the small thing continued to emit the high-pitched sound. Sitting up to see what time the bloody thing was going off at on a _Saturday_ the blonde was very annoyed to read the numbers: 6:30.

6 fucking 30! On a Saturday! The alarm was still ringing and Yamato growled and threw it at the wall to try and silence it. That failed and now he had to get up to turn it off. Forcing himself out from under the warm, comfortable covers he stalked across the room, flicked on the light and searched for the 'Off' button on the alarm. But he couldn't find one, feeling more and more pissed off by the second the blonde gave up and pulled the batteries out. Yamato didn't like mornings.

A peaceful silence filled the apartment and realising that he was now fully awake Yamato decided he might as well have a shower. The hot water cascaded over his body washing away the last remnants of sleep. It was nice to be able to take his time in the mornings, but it was a fucking Saturday for gods shakes! Weekends equal lie-ins! Basic rule of being teenage, everyone knew that, apart from his dad who was the one who set the alarms! Shaking his head the teen sent water flying from his long hair. After spending exactly 12 minutes and 33 seconds shampooing and conditioning his hair Yamato turned off the water and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around his slender waist the blonde dried his hair with a smaller towel and walked back into his black-painted room.

Black walls, black ceiling, black carpet, black desk, black chair, black bed. You name it; it was black. Standing in front of the full-length mirror Yamato glared at his reflection icy blue eyes stared back with unbreakable coldness. Suddenly with great tenderness the blonde reached out a hand to the mirror and trailed his fingers down the reflection's face. With a sigh he leaned against the cool glass. Shaking himself out of his misery Yamato grabbed a hairbrush and dragged it through his hair viciously. After he clamed down the blonde spent 24 minutes and 58 seconds drying his hair and brushing each strand into perfect order.

Next he pulled on a pair of loose black jeans and reached out for a shirt. His hands closed around… air.

"Bollocks." He muttered, as he looked deeper inside his closet. Instead of finding a shirt to wear what he found was a sleeveless green top. Pulling the item of clothing out he stared at it for a long time. The last time he had worn this he was in the Digiworld. He knew there was a pair of faded blue jeans hanging on a peg further inside the closest, the jeans that had made up the rest of his outfit in the Digiworld. He hugged the top close to him; reaching after that last shred of comfort it could offer him. Everything had been so much simpler then, he hadn't had to worry about his sexuality or his feelings for his best friend, Yagami Taichi. Yes, the famous Ishida Yamato was gay, and almost proud. But too terrified of losing Tai's friendship to do anything about it. Carefully hanging the old green top away Yamato grabbed his washing basket and stalked out of his room, feeling worse than he had when he got up. Yamato really didn't like mornings.

Effortlessly Yamato separated the black shirts that were his from the white ones that were his dad's and put them in the washing machine and turned the thing on. Shooting one last angry glare at the now humming machine the blonde walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. His dad had left all the dishes from his breakfast on the table, so feeling even worse than before he washed the plates, dried them and put then away neatly, next he grabbed a damp cloth and began to wipe down the table, then stopped. In the centre of the battered old table was a small white envelope addressed to him. Picking it up Yamato realised it was quite heavy; curious the blonde opened it, inside was a plain white card. Opening that he spent a few minutes tiring to read his father's handwriting. When he did he was shocked. How could he have forgotten?

_Yamato,_

_Happy 16th birthday!_

_I'm sorry I can't be there, but I'm working near solid till Tuesday._

_Dad._

His sixteenth birthday. Stupid! How could he have been so stupid, no wonder the day was so awful. Rule one around the blonde was that no one mentioned the words 'Birthday' and 'Yamato' in the same sentence. He didn't like his birthday, other people's he could cope with but his own…

Slamming the plain card on the table the blonde raced back to his room in tears. He hated this so much. His birthday: the worst day of the year! Of course none of his friends knew that. He was too good at wearing a mask of fake emotions. And anyway they always bought him stupid pointless presents.

Every year since he met them Sora, Mimi, Kari, and now Yolie would give him some kind of plushie. In fact he had three whole cupboards full of them. His mom would call and wish him a happy birthday and then forget about him until Christmas. Stupid bitch. It was all her fault. Tk would call, then come round a bring him some pointless 'brotherly love' related thing. Cody would without fail get him prune juice. Davis always got him something to do with sports. Ken and Izzy were as bad as each other; they always got him something to do with computers. Joe would by him an allergy cure or some such and Tai… well Tai was the only exception, the brunette usually got Yamato something very special, last year he had give the blonde the photo of all the original Digidestined kids in Primary Village. The only photo. He had missed his birthday that year because that was the day Piedmon turned them all into key chains, the day they fought Appocallymon and it was also when the Photo was taken meaning it was their last day in the Digiworld. Yamato didn't like birthdays.

Yamato sighed and wiped away his tears and pulled the washing out of the machine and shoved it into the dryer. Feeling sort of self-pitying the blonde made himself a cup of hot chocolate. Sitting topless on the sofa the blue eyed blonde glared at the clock watching the hand creep round to point at 8 o'clock, when his bitch of a mother would call, say happy birthday, hand the phone to Tk who would then singing it and promise to 'be round later' FUN. At 11 Tai and Kari would call then Yamato and Tai would chat and then the blonde could be left in peace, well at least until Sora showed up with her customary followers and plushie. Yamato really didn't like birthdays.

_&&&&&& _

_Ring… ring, ring… ring…_

"Hello Mom."

"Hello Yamato. I was just calling to say Happy Birthday son."

"I know. Thanks." Silence. His mom coughed and he could hear her shifting nervously. Once, just once he would like his mom to sound like she really wanted him to have a happy birthday.

"Do you want to talk to Takeru?"

"Yeah." There was another pause as the woman told Tk that his brother was on the phone.

"Hi Matt!"

"Hey Tk."

"What's up Matt?" damn! He knows me too well.

"Oh. Just tired, the stupid alarm went off at half six!"

"Not good. Anyway! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you Matt, happy birthday to you!"

"Thanks Tk. But promise me this?"

"What?"

"Don't ever sing again, that's my job."

"What, scared I'll steal all your fans?" the younger of the two brothers teased.

"No. I'm scared you'll frighten them away if they find out we're related." Yamato smiled as he heard his little brother laugh. It was moments like that that made life worth living. There was a beeping coming from the phone that told him that someone else was calling.

"Sorry Tk I have to go now, but I'll see you later."

"Yeah… Bye Matt." The younger blonde out down the phone and Yamato switched to the other line to find out who would be calling him.

"Hello?"

"Matt! It's Mimi!"

"Mimi!" wow! A birthday call all the way from America. Don't you feel special?

"Hi, I can't stay long, mom and dad will kill me if they find out I've called you. I just wanted to say a Happy sixteenth to you!"

"Thanks Mimi, you don't know how much this means to me."

"AAAAWWWWWWW! You're so cute!" He laughed at her enthusiasm. She'd never called on his birthday before, only sent a letter, which arrived with her bloody plushie. Yamato doesn't like plushies. "I thought I'd call because I couldn't think of anything to get you this year, your sixteenth is very important, so I couldn't get you the usual."

"It doesn't matter Mimi, talking to my friends is better than anything else."

"AAAAWWWWWWW! You're so cute!"

"MIMI! What did I say about calling me cute?" he could imagine her rolling her eyes at him.

"Okay! And I quote 'The great Ishida Yamato his not merely cute, he is a hot sex god! Happy now?"

"Very." He said smugly. When Mimi hung up he sighed miserably, he missed having Mimi around. She had always been able to dismiss some of his gloomy self, Mimi was a close friend, but for once he was glad she hadn't sent him a 'birthday plushie of doom' as he and Taichi called then when the girls weren't around.

By the time the Mimi had got off the phone the washing was dry and he could finally put a shirt on. Of course it was black, just like everything else. Unsure of what to do for the next few hours the blond flaked out on the couch and channel surfed.

_&&&&&& _

_Ring… ring, ring… ring_

"Hello?"

"HI MATT!"

"Hello Tai."

"Don't forget me!"

"And Kari." they launched into a verse of Happy Birthday before Kari left to go and find something to wear. Tai had obviously left the room and was now wandering around his apartment looking for something his mother hadn't cooked. The blonde listened to Tai's smooth voice keeping up a running commentary as he fell over various objects and walked into the table, couch and several walls. Yamato loved his best friend's voice, and he wished desperately for that voice to say the three words he wanted so badly to hear. 'I love you'.

"YES!" Tai shouted down the phone, Yamato held it away from his ear at the volume before asking.

"Yes what?"

"I found some pizza!"

Tai… how old is that pizza?"

"Well it doesn't have mould on it yet some I should be okay." Get an idea Yamato just hoped Tai wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Tai I don't think it's safe to eat that."

"Why Matt?" the brunette whined.

"Because you'll get sick and won't be able to play soccer tomorrow."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"If you come over I'll cook."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes!" well there never was much chance of Tai realising there were hidden meanings in things, he was after all, only Tai. Yamato suddenly realised he would have to cook something special for his best friend in 5 minutes.

After burning his fingers twice and having to start all over again before finishing his breakfast and something for Tai he flopped down at the table and put his head in his unburned hand. Yamato didn't like birthdays.

When Tai burst into the small three room apartment Yamato had finished his own breakfast, tidied away the dishes, covered up Tai's food to keep it warm and had been glaring at the door for exactly 15 minutes and 13 seconds.

"You're late." He snapped as the brunette walked over to the table with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Matt, Kari made me help pick her outfit."

"But you've got no fashion sense at all."

"I know, she picked everything I told her not to." The blonde smiled and handed Tai his food. The entire plate of food was devoured in precisely 3 minutes and 45 seconds. Shaking his head Yamato reached over to take the plates to wash them up.

"It's your birthday I'll do this." Reluctantly he agreed and handed the dishes to his best friend, while mentally cursing Tai for reminding him it was the blonde's birthday.

_&&&&&&_

_Knock, knock… knock, knock._

Yamato pulled open the door only to have the breath knocked out of him as Sora hugged him too tightly.

"Gah! Can't breathe!"

"Oh Matt! Happy birthday!" she screamed. He tried to step away from her to welcome the others who were standing behind her, but she refused to let go. Instead he had to wrap his arms around her and pry her away from him. Smiling the blonde received 'happy birthdays' from all his friends. Yamato managed to sit down on the sofa even with Sora attached to his arm. Everyone piled their presents to him on to the table and begged him to open them.

"Sora, Matt can't open his presents with you attached to him arm." Tai said spitefully.

"You're right Tai." She replied sweetly. Instead of letting go she just wrapped her arms around his waist and choked the air out of him again. Tai sent his friend a sympathetic look before turning back to the pile of gifts. Yamato reached out and took the firsts wrapped object; it was squishy. Reading the label the blonde unwrapped Kari's 'Birthday plushie of doom'.

It was luminous yellow and shaped like a sun with a huge smile on its face. The blonde smiled, thanked the younger girl and kissed her cheek. Then he very carefully put the plushie on the furthest corner of the small table. The next gift was a small square box. It looked like it could be a CD case. The label claimed it was from Izzy and Joe. Yamato unwrapped this curiously, he was right, it was a CD, but to his delight it was Green Day's latest. Grinning at the couple he thanked them and put the CD close to his end of the table.

The next gift was a joint present from Ken and Davis, the only other couple there. This turned out to be a computer game. About football. Great, he thought sarcastically. He thanked the younger Digidestineds and out the game next to the plushie. Next was Tk's present.

The younger blonde had given his brother a photo of the whole family together. Yamato felt tears spring to his eyes but he willed them away fiercely. Today of all days you had to give me _that_ didn't you? Silence filled the apartment as the boy stared at the picture. Putting it on the table he spun it round to face away from him. That wasn't what he needed. He hugged his brother and thanked him, never letting a flicker of unwanted emotion show on his face. There were only three presents left, reaching out he poked the first one, it was squishy; a plushie from Yolie. The second one was a box and made a strange sloshing noise; Cody's prune juice. And the last gift was squishy as well but it made an odd squeaking sound. Yamato knew immediately what it was; a teddy plushie holding a sign saying 'I love you'. He knew this because everyday at least three would turn up on his door, presents from hyper fan girls. Knowing what it was, Yamato decided to open it when no one else was there, to save himself the trouble of opening it front of his friends and then telling Sora he didn't love her back. Stupid birthday. Yamato hated birthdays.

"I think I'll open this one later." Sora grinned and hugged the blonde even tighter. "Sora! I can't breath if you do that."

_&&&&&&_

"Bye Sora. You have to go now." Matt said angrily trying to pry the girl off from around his waist.

"But you haven't opened my present."

"FINE!" he shouted, stalked over to the table and ripped the wrapping from the plushie.

"I love you Matt." She said. Leaning forwards she kissed him. Yamato's eyes went wide and he pushed her away.

"SORA!" she looked at him in shock. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" he screamed in a slight panic. She blinked, and then laughed at him.

"Oh Matt. I'm in love with you."

"But Sora, I don't like you like that." Her face fell. She screamed something at him and slapped him before storming out the apartment. The door slammed shut and Yamato slid down the wall to the floor. Curling up in a ball he sighed. Yamato really, _REALLY_ hated birthdays.

"Can I give you my present now?" a soft voice questioned gently. The blonde looked up into Tai's beautiful russet coloured eyes. He nodded, curious to see what his best friend had got him this year. Tai disappeared out into the hall and when he came back he had a huge box tucked under his arm.

"Happy Sixteenth Yama." The blonde rested the box on his lap before opening it. Inside was the most beautiful guitar he had ever seen. The body of the instrument was jet black and shimmered in the artificial light. On the box of the guitar was the symbol of Friendship in an electric blue. Yamato stared at the instrument for a long time, afraid to touch it. He looked at Tai with tears in his eyes.

"Go on. Its yours remember, Happy Birthday." Very carefully he settled the guitar in his arms stroking his fingers over the strings. Humming a tune he began to play the first song that came into his head. Slowly he began to sing.

"You are my first love,

The earth moving under me,

Bedroom sent

Beauty ardent

Distant shiver

Heaven sent." He stopped suddenly and looked up at Tai, the brunette's eyes were wide with understanding. Yamato looked away and stared at his hands. He felt Tai's hand cup his jaw and turn his head to face the tanned boy. Their mouths met in one soft motion, silky lips melding together.

"I love you Yama." The blonde felt as if his heart would melt under the power of Tai's gaze.

"I love you too Chi."

Yamato loves birthdays.

A/N: TAITO FLUFF! WHOOPT, WHOOPT! There you go pointless birthday Taito-y-ness.


End file.
